1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quality improver for animal fur. More particularly, it relates to a quality improver for animal fur which contains Bacillus subtilis var. natto as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fur obtained from sheep, rabbits, cows etc. is utilized in large amounts as textile materials, felt materials etc. and what is important for animal raisers is enhancement of quantity and quality of fur. To produce as much fur of as high quality as possible is an important subject, and various studies have heretofore been done in order to achieve this object from the aspect of improvement of breed.
I have been intensively studying to discover a method to increase production of animal fur and improve its quality without relying on the above-mentioned improvement of breed. In other words, I have been studying for many years for the purpose of producing the greatest possible amount of fur of the highest possible quality per animal, such as sheep, rabbit etc. As a result, it has now been discovered that administration of Bacillus subtilis var. natto, added to animal feeds, to animals unexpectedly can produce large amounts of fur of high quality.